Who's Next?
by Aratte
Summary: Dumuzid menunaikan janjinya kepada Vincent. Catherine meragukannya.


**Disc: Catherine belongs to Atlus USA. This is solely a not-for-profit fanfiction.**

**Genres/Warnings: F/M, HET, explicit sexual content, Supernatural, Romance, ALMOST PWP Vincent/Catherine**

**AN: Post-ending. Heavy spoiler.**

* * *

Bar Stray Sheep dalam keseharian.

Sementara di suatu tempat, domba-domba tersesat dan berkeliaran.

Dumuzid mengusap gelas kaca dengan serbet putih. Kukunya yang tumpul menjentikkan pinggiran mulut gelas hingga berdenting, menarik perhatian Erica yang sedang meliukkan pinggul.

Seorang gadis memekik keras-keras. Bohlam di atas tempurung kepala Dumuzid meredup sekejap mata.

Pengunjung bar bergeming pada alas kursi masing-masing, tak seorang pun peduli, atau mendengar.

"Boss, ada semut di mejamu," keluh seorang gadis di balik meja bar. "Nih." Menendang hewan mungil dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang ramping.

Dumuzid membenarkan kacamatanya. "Catherine."

Catherine hadir dengan penampilan kesenangan Vincent; rambut ikat dua bergelombang warna pirang es, mata biru cemerlang, bibir penuh dengan polesan lipstik warna bunga sakura, berkulit putih halus bercahaya dan tubuh ramping berbalut mini_ dress_ berpotongan V yang menonjolkan belahan dada. Ia duduk di balik meja bar sambil melipat kakinya yang jenjang, tidak pernah segan menampakkan pakaian dalam berenda yang membuat gemas para korban manusia—hei, tidak perlu jauh-jauh, Dumuzid berharap bisa meremas dua bongkahan kenyal di bawah sana seandainya bisa.

"Oh Dumuzid, membiarkan barmu menjadi tempat pelaminan, dan melawan titah Isthtar. Otakmu sudah berpindah ke mana?" Sang succubus memangku dagu dengan satu tangan.

Senyum bartender mengembang. "Minuman?"

"Cosmo, _please_."

Dumuzid meraih jus _cranberry_ dan botol vodka dengan satu tangan, meletakkannya pada meja konter di samping segelas kaca bening. Kacamata hitamnya yang tebal menyembunyikan tatapannya hanya terarah kepada Catherine sementara tangannya meracik segelas jeruk nipis.

"Oh, aku mengerti mengapa Ishtar menginginkan suami baru," asumsi Catherine, mengangguk-angguk malas.

"Perlu kau ketahui, succubus muda, bahwa Ishtar selalu bosan, haus petualang dan menginginkan pembaharuan." Dumuzid menjatuhkan bulir-bulir es batu ke dalam gelas pengocok. "Pembaharuan adalah sesuatu paling kekal di dunia."

"Ishtar begitu sempurna dan suaminya masih jelalatan melihat yang lain. Dasar kaum Adam."

Dumuzid mengocok gelas shaker metalik. "Sudah menjadi takdir kaum Adam."

"Kocokan yang hebat, Boss, sampai aku tidak yakin jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya adalah pria."

"Sekarang ini aku berdiam pada tubuh pria."

Catherine menutup separuh bibir mungilnya dan tertawa. Dumuzid sibuk mengambil kesempatan menatap bahu dan dada si gadis yang bergetar.

"Vincent lebih memilih Katherine ketimbang aku. Strategimu menariknya jatuh ke dalam lubang telah gagal. Secara tidak langsung aku menjadi penyatu keduanya. Tidakkah Kau merasa demikian?"

Minuman Cosmopolitan dituangkan ke dalam gelas kaca, membentuk mikstur gradasi kemerahan. Dumuzid menambahkan irisan jeruk nipis di atas. "Silakan. Tadinya kukira dia sudah mati sebelum saatnya."

Catherine menerima dengan dua tangannya terulur ke depan. "Ah. Walau aku sudah bisa menebak."

"Oh?"

"Mau dengar ceritaku?"

"Hm."

.

_Vincent terjatuh di atas ranjang sendiri. Mengerjap tanpa henti, antara tenggelam dalam panik dan berahi._

_Catherine di atasnya. Sepasang mata predator menggoda tak melepaskannya. Langsung saja dia mengangkangi dengan berani, tak melepaskan kontak mata, meremas-remas payudaranya yang berbentuk bulat sempurna dengan nakalnya._

_Vincent menelan ludahnya._

"_Kau ingin melihat atau merasakan?" tanya Catherine._

_Vincent separuh menggeleng. "Se-sebentar," katanya, berusaha berkompromi._

"_Ahh Kau tidak perlu malu." Ia membawa tangan Vincent dan menempelkan ke dada kanannya yang bulat. "Hh. Di sini. Lakukan sesukamu. Permainkan aku."_

_Mengetahui tangan Vincent kaku tak bergerak, Catherine mulai menggesekkan dadanya ke arah kepalan tangan. Keduanya putingnya menonjol di balik lembaran branya. Kedua paha, mulus tak bernoda, dengan sengaja menindih sembulan yang membengkak di balik resleting celana pria itu. _

_Vincent hampir-hampir memutar bola matanya._

_Catherine membawa satu lagi tangan Vincent menuju dada kirinya, lalu menghimpitkan kedua tangan itu agar dadanya saling bertemu. Vincent tidak berkedip barang sedetik pun._

"_Apa yang sedang Kau lihat, Vincent?" Catherine memiringkan kepala, masih menghimpitkan kedua dadanya dengan bantuan sepasang tangan pria yang dituju. "Apa Kau sedang membayangkan suatu benda besar, kokoh dan panjang bergesekan di antara kedua payudaraku-"_

"_UH." Vincent tiba-tiba mengerang, di luar kesadaran tangannya mulai meremas-remas Catherine. "Aduh! A-Aku tidak sengaja." Vincent duduk, mengertakkan gigi saat selangkangannya bergesekan lagi dengan paha dalam gadis itu. "Dengar, bi-bi-bisakah kita-"_

"_Ssh." Catherine menangkap jari Vincent yang melambai di depan wajahnya. Didekatkan kepada bibirnya yang merona, ujung lidah kemerahan terjulur keluar, meliuk di ujung jari tengah Vincent, melumuri kukunya dengan lelehan saliva. Dari pucuk turun ke pangkal. Mata biru safir menatap lekat milik Vincent. "Hmm." Kemudian Catherine memasukkan jari itu ke mulutnya yang hangat, menghisap dengan gerakan otot-otot lidah yang masih menggeliat._

_Vincent melepaskan erangan bodoh, tak sanggup menolak._

.

Dumuzid membelai bingkai kacamata hitamnya, mendengus.

"Itu baru awal."

"Aku belum menangkap apa maksudnya."

Catherine mengulum separuh bibir. "Dengarkan dulu. Jangan terlalu cepat menarik napas."

.

_Catherine melempar kepalanya ke belakang, mengekspos lekukan indah leher jenjang berkeringat._

_Vincent meneguk ludah._

_Kedua tali di pundaknya sudah melorot turun. Resleting bagian depan sudah turun setengah. Memperlihatkan bra berenda dan dua bongkahan daging kenyal terperangkap di baliknya._

"_Aku suka jika dipermainkan dari luar pakaian," kata Catherine sambil meremas dadanya sendiri._

_Vincent menyentuh pinggiran rendanya ragu-ragu. "Maksudnya? Err."_

_Catherine menjawab dengan geliat tubuh provokatif. Tubuh bagian atasnya sudah terbebas dari pakaian, mengekspos perut dan pinggangnya yang langsing tanpa lemak. "Aku suka ada tangan-tangan masuk ke dalam braku, memainkan putingku hingga keras dan memerah. Mmnnn."_

_Dengan sengaja Catherine menggesekkan pinggulnya yang sempit ke celana bagian depan Vincent yang sudah semakin menyempit. Goyangan pinggulnya sesuai dengan praktek gerakan jari-jarinya yang memilin dan memuntir di balik fabrik berenda. _

_Vincent mulai menggila. Pria mana yang tidak menggila. Hanya saja Vincent salah menyebut saat itu._

"_Sebentar, K-Katherine!"_

.

"Dia tidak salah sebut."

"Bukan, bodoh. Aku bahkan belum memberi tahu nama aliasku saat itu."

Dumuzid mengelus dagu.

.

_Kemudian wajah Vincent menegang._

_Catherine tidak menunggu lama. Fokusnya adalah bagian diri Vincent yang jauh lebih menegang._

_Wajah seduktif ia posisikan di atas celana pendek Vincent. Catherine menggoda dengan lirikannya, seakan-akan meminta izin. Jari-jarinya mulai merayapi dari luar, mengelus, dan dia mendesah, "Umm, aku sudah tidak sabar merasakannya."_

_Vincent meneguk ludah ke sekian kali._

_Catherine menurunkan celana Vincent, mata separuh terpejam menatap organ dewasa yang berayun di bawah matanya. Mulutnya membuka separuh. Bibir sewarna ceri lezat yang mengkilap dan basah berjarak beberapa senti di atas puncak kejantanannya. Catherine menjilat bibirnya sebentar. Lidahnya yang merah muda terjulur keluar, ujungnya menjilati liang mungil yang sudah basah oleh cairan kental, hanya sedetik. Catherine menarik lagi lidahnya._

_Vincent bernapas berat._

_Catherine menyeringai._

_Mulut menggemaskan itu berpindah untuk menjilati bola-bola testis yang membengkak satu persatu. Mulutnya yang mungil membuka lebar, menangkap salah satu bola dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Mmmn. Hamm." Menghisap kuat. Jemari-jemari lentik dengan kuku terawat mengkilat sedang membelai-belai badan ereksinya yang berdenyut. __Mulutnya yang basah berpindah menyusuri milik Vincent, menyapu secara menyeluruh dengan jilatan liar. Erangan-erangan penuh nafsu yang disengaja bergulir dari bibir mungilnya. Catherine memasukkan seluruhnya ke rongga mulutnya._ _Bibir merah dan bengkak menelan Vincent dengan lidah yang meliuk seperti ular, menjilatinya penuh nafsu._

.

Catherine menyeruput Cosmopolitan. Ia menjilati setetes cairan merah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Mmmmnn."

Dumuzid memutar bola matanya.

.

_Mengerang-erang sepanjang malam, Catherine merapatkan kedua pahanya, menjepit pinggang Vincent dengan sengaja sehingga pria itu dapat merasakan desakan dari himpitan dinding dalamnya-yang basah, panas, berdenyut kuat dan memijat-menekan intrusi besar yang melesak keluar masuk._

_Didorongnya Vincent agar punggungnya kembali sejajar pada kasur. Menyeringai, Catherine merendahkan wajahnya, menyasar leher Vincent._

"_Gaaah!"_

_Catherine menggigit sampai permukaan lidahnya bertemu dengan rasa asin dan nikmat darah. Ia mengecup bibir Vincent untuk memulai mimpi buruk prianya._

_._

Dumuzid mengangguk-angguk bijak. "Kau sangat ganas."

"Memang."

"Lalu apa inti dari cerita yang ingin Kau utarakan?"

"Hm."

.

_Vincent terbangun dari mimpi buruk dengan Catherine di sampingnya._

_Ah._

_Catherine bisa menebak pria itu masih hidup dan bernapas._

_Kalau tidak seperti itu, ia tidak bisa mendapatkan asupan pagi yang nikmat 'kan?_

"_Namaku Catherine?"_

_Jantung Vincent mungkin nyaris copot mendengarnya._

_Catherine menjilati bibirnya, tidak sabar mencicipi kulit leher tipis yang berdenyut hangat. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang telanjang di atas pria itu. Melakukan geliatan paling erotis yang membuat pria itu menggelinjang dengan kaki-kaki yang mengepal, dan, Ah! Lagi-lagi Catherine meninggalkan bekas gigitan pada sisi leher yang lain._

_Jemari lentiknya sibuk memijat-mijat pangkal paha pria itu, mencapai bagian yang mulai menegang._

"_Nee, Vincent. Kau ingin merasakan benda ini bergerak-gerak lagi di dalam liangku yang hangat dan sempit 'kan?"_

_Vincent meneguk ludah._

.

Dumuzid berdiri mengaitkan tangannya di belakang punggung.

"_Well_, kesimpulannya Kau tipe yang tidak pernah puas hanya dengan satu ronde pada satu malam saja. Jadi intinya?"

Catherine mengangkat bahu, menggeser gelasnya.

"Kau datang kemari mengumbar cerita petualangan seksmu, Catherine."

"Begitulah, Boss. Sebenarnya aku sedang bosan."

"_Well_, aku sudah berjanji pada Vincent sang pemenang untuk tidak lagi melanjutkan mimpi buruk."

Catherine mengaduk-ngaduk sisa minumannya hingga berbuih. "Aku datang kemari untuk memastikan apa Kau masih waras Boss, mengikuti permintaan manusia dan melawan titah Ishtar."

"Aku tidak bilang akan berhenti merekonstruksi mimpi buruk."

"Nah." Mengulum senyum, tangan Catherine mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar. "Yang selanjutnya siapa, Boss?"

Dumuzid mengangkat dagu, mengalihkan mata dari Catherine kepada meja terdekat dari mesin ATM.

Remaja akil balig bersurai halus cokelat tua melangkah masuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam bar Stray Sheep, seakan-akan mencari sesuatu, agak kelimpungan. Matanya bertemu dengan Dumuzid, kemudian menyapu wajah gadis bertubuh molek dengan gelas kosongnya. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan.

Catherine membulatkan manik safirnya. "Eh? Dia bisa melihatku? Bahkan polos dan belum berpengalaman. Aku suka tipe yang seperti dia."

Dumuzid mengelap gelas sambil tertawa. "Bukan Kau yang akan ditugaskan untuknya, Catherine."

"Ah?! Tidak _fair_!"

"Karena dia spesial. Dia bukan Vincent yang mungkin dapat menggilaimu hanya dengan sekali tatap."

Remaja itu mengambil tempat terdekat dari mesin Rapunzel. Duduk dengan wajah tertunduk. Bersiap memanggil Erica untuk memesan jus jeruk.

Catherine tidak berhenti melontarkan tatapan memburu nan sensual. "Oh? Aku selalu bisa berubah menjadi tipe kesukaannya."

"Bagaimana jika ia seorang aseksual? Atau jika tipenya adalah seorang pria?"

Catherine tergugu sejenak, kemudian tergelak. "Aku harus berkonsultasi dengan ayah."

"Banyak domba-domba tersesat di luar sana, Catherine. "

.

.

-End-

* * *

**AN: Yeah ada beberapa referensi yang disengaja mengacu pada karakter dari fandom lain untuk fanfik selanjutnya. Dunia fandom Catherine itu cukup menarik.**


End file.
